HackShield Error Code 0x30000030
Llll.gif|Combat Arms version of the error MapleStory0x30000030.png|MapleStory version of the error Jebac ŁKS! Internet Explorer Work Offline Mode RYsiu to pedal! Internet Explorer may be in "Work Offline" mode, which would prevent HackShield from connecting to the internet. #Open Internet Explorer #Under "File" on the top menu bar select "Work Offline" (so that it is no longer checked or enabled). HackShield uses Internet Explorer for port 80 networking and updates regardless if you personally use another web browser. If you are unable to access the internet using Internet Explorer, HackShield will not be able to update.CACA Internet Explorer Proxy Mode Your Internet settings may have been set to use a proxy which is incompatible with HachShield. #Open the "Start" menu #Open the Control Panel #Open "Internet Options" (you may have to set the control panel display to icon view mode to find it) #Select the "Connections" tab #Click the "LAN settings" button #Un-check "Use a Proxy server for your LAN ..." HackShield uses Internet Explorer for port 80 networking and updates regardless if you personally use another web browser. If you are unable to access the internet using Internet Explorer, HackShield will not be able to update. Reset Winsock and DNS Cache Try performing a Winsock reset and DNS flush: Disruptive Hosts File Redirect Your Windows hosts file may have an entry overriding the HackShield update server address and is redirecting the guard.nexon.net connection to an incorrect or outdated address. As the official addresses may change without you knowing, it is not 'recommended that you lock-in an address for the HackShield update within your hosts file, as this may cause problems later. #Open your hosts file. (typically found in: "C:\Windows\system32\drivers\etc\") ''The file may be hidden as it is a protected system file. Read: Show Hidde Files And Folders for more information. #Right-Click on the file named "hosts" and chose "Open With" from the list. #Select "Notepad" from the list #If you see the address of "guard.nexon.net", "hackshield.maplesea.com", or anything in there that could be associated with HackShield or Nexon included in the list of address redirects, remove that line and then save the hosts file. Unless you have specifically added something to the hosts file for whatever reason, there should be nothing in that file that does not have a "#" symbol in front of it other than localhost. '''Note For Windows 7 / 8 / Vista users: You may not have permission to save the file. To work around this: #Save the hosts file you edited to your desktop. #Go back to the original hosts file in the etc folder and rename it to "hostsback" #Move the one you saved on your desktop to your "System32\drivers\etc\" folder where the original hosts file was located so that your newly saved hosts file is the one being used. Read Only Mode HSUpdate.exe and it's respective files and folders may be set for "Read Only" mode, which prevents it from updating #Navigate to your HShield folder found in your game installation directory using Windows Explorer. (Typically "C:\Nexon\Directory\HShield") #Right-Click on "HSUpdate.exe" and select "Properties" #Un-Check the box for "Read Only" and click "OK" Reinstall HackShield Your HackShield files may be damaged. Refer to Reinstalling HackShield for more information. Reinstall Game You may simply have to reinstall the current version of the game. It is recommended that you Download installers directly to avoid any additional hassle. Category:HackShield Errors